


Why Not?

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jo nurse their broken hearts with a bottle of Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

“Just think about it. The thought of him grabbing you and crushing his mouth to yours. All that attitude has to spill over into bed. I bet the term fucks like a beast was made for him.” Jo sighed and then took a large gulp from the bottle of Jack she swiped from the bar.

“You would think, but no he really isn't. He is all sweet and tender it is really weird.” Sam said and helped himself to a large swallow from her bottle.

“Wait! You and Dean...no way.” she mumbled and punched his shoulder. He almost fell off her bed and took him with her.

“Why? Would it freak you out?” Sam wondered aloud as they both settled themselves back in the center of the bed.

“To be honest most of the people here think you two have been fucking forever.” she whispered.

“Really?” he asked and tried to see how much whiskey he could swallow in one gulp.

Sadly he couldn't find out because she ripped the bottle out of his hand.

“So, how can you be so sure?” She asked him after she swallowed another large mouthful.

“I have accidentally walked in on him more than once.” Sam smirked.

“You perv!” she exclaimed with another punch.

They spent the rest of the night drinking and swapping their most creative fantasies that centered around Dean.

“If you were Dean I would already have blasted your ass full of buckshot.” they both woke to the angry threat of her mother.

Sam wondered why she was so quick to believe that nothing had happened between them. He decided if it saved him from being shot he shouldn't complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Nothing Happened I Swear at the Hentai Contest.


End file.
